dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Choco-Mage (3.5e Class)
Choco-Mage Chocobos are mystical creatures, magical and powerful. These are the chocobos that tap into that innate power. Making a Choco-Mage Choco-Mages are casters of the arcane arts, drawing their power from within. They are powerful damage dealers, but weak due to their small hit die. Please see the discussion for an explanation of the following Abilities: Wisdom is most important for a Choco-Mage, as it affects spellcasting. Then Dexterity and Constitution are important for staying alive. Alignment: Usually neutral, like a normal chocobo, but with a tendency towards chaotic. Any alignment. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features Chocobos are magical masters, using the arcane magics used by wizards and sorcerers, as well as some chocobo magic of their own. All of the following are class features of the Choco-Mage. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Choco-Mages are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor of any type interferes with a choco-mage’s gestures, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. : A choco-mage casts arcane spells which are drawn primarily from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, the way a wizard or a cleric must (see below). To learn or cast a spell, a choco-mage must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a choco-mage’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the choco-mage’s Wisdom modifier. Like other spellcasters, a choco-mage can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Choco-Mage. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Wisdom score. A choco-mage’s selection of spells is extremely limited. A choco-mage begins play knowing four 0-level spells and two 1st-level spells of your choice. At each new choco-mage level, he gains one or more new spells, as indicated on Table: Choco-Mage Spells Known. (Unlike spells per day, the number of spells a choco-mage knows is not affected by his Wisdom score; the numbers on Table: Choco-Mage Spells Known are fixed.) These new spells can be common spells chosen from the sorcerer/wizard spell list, or they can be unusual spells that the choco-mage has gained some understanding of by study. The choco-mage can’t use this method of spell acquisition to learn spells at a faster rate, however. Upon reaching 3rd level, and at every odd-numbered choco-mage level after that (5th, 7th, and so on), a choco-mage can choose to learn a new spell in place of one he already knows. In effect, the choco-mage “loses” the old spell in exchange for the new one. The new spell’s level must be the same as that of the spell being exchanged, and it must be at least two levels lower than the highest-level choco-mage spell the choco-mage can cast. A choco-mage may swap only a single spell at any given level, and must choose whether or not to swap the spell at the same time that he gains new spells known for the level. Unlike a wizard or a cleric, a choco-mage need not prepare his spells in advance. He can cast any spell he knows at any time, assuming he has not yet used up his spells per day for that spell level. He does not have to decide ahead of time which spells he’ll cast. : At 1st, 8th, and 16th, a choco-mage gains a bonus feat. At each such opportunity, he can choose a metamagic feat or an item creation feat. The choco-mage must still meet all prerequisites for a bonus feat, including caster level minimums. These bonus feats are in addition to the feat that a character of any class gets from advancing levels. The choco-mage is not limited to the categories of item creation feats or metamagic feats when choosing these feats. '' (Sp):' At 2nd level, a choco-mage gains the ability to cast magic missile at half his caster level once per day as a spell-like ability. Every third level after that (5th, 8th, 11th, 14th, 17th, and 20th) the chocobo gains one additional daily use of the Choco Ball ability. ' (Sp):' At level 8, the choco-mage gains a spell-like ability that is derived from the color chosen for the scaling bonus at that level. The spell-like ability is usable once per day and one additional time per day each third level after 8th (11th, 14th, 17th, and 20th). The abilities gained acording to color and the description for each are listed below. Unlike other chocobo colors, Black, Gold, and Gray chocobos may choose which ability they gain from any of the following except improved choco cure. '' : Conjuration (Healing); V, S; 1 standard action; Close range; One target/three levels; Instaneous duration; Will negates; Spell Resistance applicable Obtained by: Potentially Black, Gold, or Gray The chocobo warks and summons positive energy to infuse the targets with, healing them for 1d8/two levels (maximum 5d8 at level 10) + 1/level (maximum +15 at level 15), or harming them, in the case of undead. : Conjuration (Healing); V, S; 1 standard action; Close range; One target/two levels; Instaneous duration; Will half; Spell Resistance applicable Obtained by: Yellow The chocobo warks and summons positive energy to infuse the targets with, healing them for 1d8/level (maximum 10d8 at level 10) + 1/level (maximum +20 at level 20), or harming them, in the case of undead. : Conjuration (Creation) [ Acid ]; V, S; 1 standard action; Medium range; Fog spreads in 20-ft. radius 20 ft. high; Duration 1 round/level; No saving throw; Spell Resistance applicable Obtained by: Brown, Green The chocobo creates a billowing mass of misty vapors similar to that produced by a solid fog spell. In addition to slowing creatures down and obscuring sight, this spell’s vapors are highly acidic. Each round on your turn, starting when you cast the spell, the fog deals 1d6 points of acid damage per two caster levels (maximum 10d6) to each creature and object within it. : Evocation [ Electricity ]; V, S; 1 standard action; Close range; 60-ft. line; Instaneous duration; Reflex Half, Fortitude Negates (see text); Spell Resistance applicable Obtained by: Purple The chocobo shoots a bolt of powerful electricity, damaging everyone in its path for 1d6 points of electricity damage per two levels of choco-mage (maximum 10d6). The high discharge can also daze targets for 1 round if they fail a fortitude save. : Evocation [ Cold ]; V, S; 1 standard action; Close range; See text; Instantaneous or 1 round/level, see text; Reflex half, see text; Spell Resistance applicable Obtained by: Dark Blue, Light Blue The chocobo creates a frigid globe of cold energy that streaks from its wings to the location it selects, where it explodes in a 10-foot-radius burst, dealing 1d6 points of cold damage per two caster levels (maximum 10d6) to each creature in the area. An elemental (water) creature instead takes 1d8 points of cold damage per two caster levels (maximum 10d8). If the globe of cold energy strikes a body of water or a liquid that is principally water (not including water-based creatures), it freezes the liquid to a depth of 6 inches over an area equal to 100 square feet (a 10- foot square) per two caster levels (maximum 1,000 square feet). This ice lasts for 1 round per caster level. Creatures that were swimming on the surface of frozen water become trapped in the ice. Attempting to break free is a full-round action. A trapped creature must make a DC 25 Strength check or a DC 25 Escape Artist check to do so. You can refrain from firing the globe after completing the spell, if you wish. Treat this as a touch spell for which you are holding the charge. You can hold the charge for as long as 1 round per level, at the end of which time the globe of cold energy bursts centered on you (and you receive no saving throw to resist its effect). Firing the globe in a later round is a standard action. : Conjuration (Creation); V, S; 1 standard action; Close range; 20-ft. burst; Instaneous duration; Reflex Half; Spell Resistance applicable Obtained by: Red The chocobo conjures a flaming comet of molten rock that immediately falls to the ground, dealing 1d6 points of fire damage per two levels of choco-mage (maximum 10d6) to everying thing in the area. The force of the comet can also knock creatures over. Creature who fail their Reflex save are knocked prone. A creature that succeeds on its saving throw takes half damage from the comet and is not knocked down. This spell must be cast in an area with at least 20 feet of vertical space above the point of impact. If there is not 20 feet of space, the spell fails. : Evocation [ Sonic ]; V, S; 1 standard action; 60 ft. range; Cone-shaped burst; Instantaneous duration; Fortitude partial or Reflex negates (object), see text; Spell Resistance applicable (object) Obtained by: White The chocobo emits an ear-splitting yell that deafens and damages creatures in its path. Any creature within the area is stunned for 1 round and deafened for 4d6 rounds, and takes 1d6 points of sonic damage per two levels of choco-mage (maximum 10d6) (or 1d6 points of sonic damage per caster level, maximum 20d6, against exposed brittle or crystalline objects or crystalline creatures). A creature in the area of the cone can negate the stunning and halve both the damage and the duration of the deafness with a successful Fortitude save. A creature holding vulnerable objects can attempt a Reflex save to negate the damage to those objects. '''''Format: The format for the Choco Element sub-abilities is this. Name: School (Subschool(s)); Components; Casting time; Range; Area or Effect; Duration; Saving throw; Spell resistance Obtained by: Colors Description and effect. Epic Choco-Mage : The epic choco-mage gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic choco-mage bonus feats) every three levels after 20th. Epic Choco-Mage Bonus Feat List: Augmented Alchemy, Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Energy Resistance, Enhance Spell, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Familiar Spell, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Master Staff, Master Wand, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Spell Knowledge, Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity. Chocobo Choco-Mage Starting Package Weapons: Talon and Sling. Skill Selection: Pick a number of skills equal to 4 + Int modifier. Feat: Improved Natural Attack (beak) or Improved Natural Attack (claw). Bonus Feats: Still Spell. Gear: Spell Component Pouch, feed, water sack. Gold: 13 gp. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting Category:Spontaneous Spellcasting Category:Chocobo